Strangled By The Snake
by Riddlemione
Summary: Shy, sweet, Slytherin, Morgana is breaking free along with her best friend, Alexandria. As she learns of her past she catches the eye of a young wizard who hopes she will be in his future. M for the SMUT scenes later
1. 9 Crimes Damien Rice

It's Morgana's last year at Hogwarts. Throughout the years, Morgana and her best friend, Alexandria hid within the shadows. Getting accidentally bumped into the hallway without an apology or even a second look. They were two little nobodies. Everything was going fine until she caught the eye of a certain Tom Riddle near the end of her sixth year. She has been spending her Friday nights painting her nails and reading books with Alexandria for the last damn time she swears. Realizing it's her last year at Hogwarts she makes a rather risky decision. Why not go out with a bang?

* * *

Name: Morgana Amun (Queen)

Age: 17 turning 18 in April

House: Slytherin

Looks like: Selena Gomez

Acts: Comes off as snobbish, but she is not. She only acts that way because she only has one friend at Hogwarts. Only stands up to threats towards her, her best friend and the innocent.

Siblings: Patrick (Brother) Raven (Sister)

Background: Knows how to throw a punch. She can physically beat any person at Hogwarts. After her parents passed in a tragic fire when she was young, she decided to live with her family's closest friend, while her brother and sister lived with their aunt, who for some odd reason despised Morgana. She soon became best friends (practically sisters) with their youngest daughter, Alexandria. Morgana talks to Alexandria, but other than that, she keeps to herself. Her brother and sister disowned her once she became involved with Alexandria's family. Can speak to snakes specifically, but can understand other animals. During the summer, she is a cheerleading coach with Alexandria at random colleges and universities.

Pet: Burmese pythons named Anubis.

* * *

Name: Alexandria Queen

Age: 18 years old

House: Slytherin

Looks like: Haley Williams

Acts: Flirty, fun and a social butterfly... Outside of Hogwarts that is. Like to be left alone when in a bad mood. Finds it pleasurable to make fake girls freak out.

Siblings: three brothers. Ash, Andrew and Adam

Background: Like Morgana, she is very athletic and strong. Her family is pureblooded, but belongs to a secret society... Will find out later =]

Pet: A black cat that can transform into a panther at will.

* * *

Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Age: 17

House: Slytherin

Looks like: Christian Coulson

Acts: Snobbish, arrogant, and selfish.

Siblings: None

Background: Mum died, father didn't find him until a year earlier and he recently died from Doxy Venom.

Pet: A snake named Nagini.

* * *

Name: Patrick

Age: 18

House: Gryffindor

Looks like: Joe Jonas

Acts: Snobbish and rude.

Siblings: Raven and Morgana

Background: Parents died at four years of age. He always hated Morgana because she was the rightful heir to the family's fortune.

Pet: Owl named Axel

* * *

Name: Raven

Age: 17

House: Gryffindor

Looks like: Demi Lavoto

Acts: Rude and as if she were the prettiest girl at Hogwarts.

Siblings: Patrick and Morgana

Background: Always hated Morgana. Her beauty, her voice, her talents, even her heavenly scent despised her. She is extremely jealous of Morgana. Everyone always thought she was the sweetest, bravest, smartest girl in the Amun family.

Pet: A tabby named Tricia.


	2. Leave Me Out With The Waste

"Oi, Amun!" Abraxas called from the bleachers. His friends snickered at me. I was in baggy grey sweat pants and a over sized matching hoodie.

"She's a stupid girl, Malfoy. Let's go pick on a little Gryffindor Mud blood." A soothing voice said.

"I heard Long-Bottom had a new remeberal." One of them spoke up. At least their rein of torture would no longer be on me... For now at least.

"That's fun and all, but let's just try something a little more interesting." Abraxas said. I could literally hear the bloody smirk on his charming lips. I put my ipod back on and turned on 'The Beautiful People' by Marilyn Manson. I've always been like this. Picked on, tormented mentally, socially, and even physically. It's true when past graduates say Hogwarts never ends. The things you do here as well as the person you were will mark you for the rest of your life.

I wasn't paying attention when Abraxas casted the leg binding spell. I placed my hands in front of me to try and restrain the impact of my fall. I thought nothing as more as a prank, but when I heard the shattering of my forearm, the popping of my elbow and do not forget about dislocating my shoulder. I sucked in a sharp breath. I started at the laughing boys. Tom had a disgusted look on his face. I looked at my arm. That's when I lost it.

I screamed to the top of my lungs. It was a miracle that the bone wasn't sticking out. "What the fuck is wrong with her?!" One boy cursed still unaware of what had become of my arm.

"Way to fucking go, Malfoy!" Tom hissed at his friend. He sprinted down the stands and his minions followed. He jumped over the railing onto the soft ground of the Qudditch pitch. I began shaking. Malfoy, Black, Crabbe, and Goyle, I could handle, but Tom Riddle literally made my bones shake and my blood run cold.

Tom stormed over to me with a furious look upon his face. His friends weren't too far behind. "Oh shit!" Malfoy cursed when he saw my arm.

"Tom, what are we going to do?" Demetri Black asked. I did not notice until Black mentioned his name, but Riddle was hovering over me. My body began to shake. He reached down as if he were going to touch my arm or possible make it worse. With Riddle no one can ever tell.

"P- P- Please don't." I stuttered. "Just take a deep breath. This might hurt." He said pointing his wand and my forearm. I sucked in a sharp breath and closed my eyes tightly awaiting the pain that Tom Marvolo Riddle was about to inflict.

The sensation at first was a fire hot, then went to warm then ice cold. I could no longer feel my arm. "How does your arm feel?" He asked with a satisfying smirk.

"I cannot feel it." I said looking up at him. I was first glad that I had wore a little make up and second that I didn't cry. Malfoy held out his hand and helped me up. I took it with unease. "You need to go take her to the hospital wing." Tom said to Malfoy, once again pissed off.

"Me?" He questioned. "Why me?" I knew he didn't want to be seen assisting me. Tom shook his head at him then rubbed his temples.

"Well for starters, it was your idea to come here and second you are the fucking twit who bound her. Now be a man instead of a little bitch and take her up there. She shattered her fucking arm and didn't even cry." Tom praised. I blushed lightly at this.

"Okay. Come on, Amun." Malfoy said irritated more to me rather than Tom. I held my arm up and held it tightly to my stomach. "Don't put to much pressure on it." Tom warned. I immediately let loose as if by some unnatural submission.

I kept my pace faster than Malfoy so it would look as though we were not walking together. We finally reached the hospital wing when Malfoy ran as fast as he could towards me. "Amun, why are you going so fast?" He asked, his chest heaving.

"I know you do not wish to be seen with me and I granted your wish." I shrugged ignoring the fact that he is the reason my arm was now so messed up, but no one except Alexandria, Ash, Andrew, and Adam Queen wanted to be around me and they wouldn't be back until December from Romania.

"Well, if Tom asks I practically carried you to the hospital wing." He said almost worried that I would tell Tom he practically leaved me or hurt me even more. I shook the ugly thought from my thought.

"Why does Riddle care if you treated me nice or not? Huh? Does the perfect little prefect actually have a conscious?" I teased for once since early July. Malfoy laughed. Not at my remark, but at me. His laugh was cruel. "What?" I asked secretly begging to know.

He leaned in very close to me causing me to back up against the wall. "I have some bad news for you, Amun. "He said." Riddle isn't exactly the sweet, little prefect all the teachers assume him to be." He said.

I glared at him. "I don't assume anything, Malfoy. "I growled." Like the old saying goes 'When you assume you make an ASS out of U and ME.' Now go on back to your friends and cause more havoc and mayhem for more unsuspecting victims." I teased. He gave a weak smirk.

"Don't repeat this, Amun, but your alright. Who knows maybe you can be one of the boys." He said and left me. I shrugged from his remark and went into the hospital wing.

"Take a seat on an empty bed!" Madame Moon said frantically. I walked over to a empty bed and sat on the warm, white sheets. I knew the scene one too many times. Madame Moon injected a paralyzed cat with a silver looking substance. A 1st year Slytherin girl was crying frantically. I made my way to her.

"Don't fret. Madame Moon is a great nurse. She will take care of little...." I trailed not knowing the cat's name. "Trinity." She said whipping her eyes. Madame Moon looked over her shoulder.

"Miss Amun. Could you do that unparalzing spell?" She asked. I bit my lip and looked down at the tear stained face of a 1st year. But my arm was shattered.

" My arm is messed up. Perhaps one of you...." I trailed hoping the first year could do it. Her eyes went wide. Whether from surprise or something else, I didn't know. Her green/grey eyes starring up at me. I sighed. "I definitely can't." The little one said. "I'm the reason poor Trinity is like this." She said then let out a pitiful sigh.

I instructed the spell to Madame Moon. She did so and the cat was soon revived. The girl hugged Madame Moon and I and went skipping away, the cat snuggled in her arms. "Now what did you do?" She asked as I hopped upon the bed once more.

I swung my legs. "Well...." I trailed. She shot me a worried look, but soon was covered by a motherly like glare. "The ground was still muddy and slippery from the previous rainy day and I fell forward. I brought my arm out to try and catch myself. I heard a crack, a pop and a know I dislocated my shoulder again." I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked going to her storage supply room. "Not tell Mr. And Mrs. Queen about this." I suggested hopeful. "Morgana, what am I going to do with you?" She said coming back with a bottle of skeleton grow and an empty glass. She went back into the storage room and rolled out a cart with needles and medicine vials on it.

"So who brought you up here? I know you didn't walk alone. I heard you with someone." She said. "Abraxas Malfoy." I answered. She nearly fell over, tripping. "What? That little rat bast-" She stopped herself. "Actually Mr. Riddle, Malfoy, and Black all helped me. Well, Riddle did mainly. He numbed the pain." I partly lied. "I never thought of them as the 'helping' kind." She said.

"Perhaps it's because I am in their house." I shrugged. She stuck my shoulder with a needle with a gold, shimmering liquid into my arm. It felt as if my shoulder was slowly melting away into a liquid. I sat up and she popped my shoulder back in place. She stuck it with a needle once more and I regained feeling

She waved her wand over my forearm. "Definitely shattered. Here." She said handing me the skelegrow in the glass. I drank the horrid drink with ease. "Here, take the rest for tonight. It's almost gone anyway." She said putting over to the side. "Elbow..." She trailed thinking. She did the same numbing spell that Riddle used. She popped my elbow into place and gave me a potion that had to be taken orally. I took it like a shot of the worst fire whiskey.

Everything was soon back in place and I went upon my way back into the common room. "Hey, Slytherin !" I heard some Ravenclaw 7th years shout to me. I picked up my pace. I was in the dungeons when at least four cornered me. I was so close to the common room too. =[

"What?" I asked worried. "Aren't you in my transfiguration class?" A boy I remember as Timothy Chap. "Oh, yeah. I said trying to seem at ease. "You look different." He said smirking at me. "Well, you can't see those mile high legs anymore." His friend, Stephen, said. "I haven't worn a skirt at my stay at Hogwarts." I defended. "The Witches Brew ring a bell?" Chap asked with a smirk. I gapped like a guppy at him. "You... You weren't allowed in there!" I defended. "You weren't either." He said. "You better keep your trap shut!" I snapped.

His friends began snickering. "Since when did the little girl grow a back bone?" Stephen snickered. "I don't know, but I know I miss those legs..." Chap trailed. He and his three friends came closer to me. "You better-" I stopped trying to think of a threatening comeback, but couldn't.

"Get away from her Chap." I heard Riddle growl coming out from the shadows. His wand pointed at Timothy. Malfoy, Crabbe, Black, and Goyle emerged from the shadows afterward, but I couldn't take my eyes away from Tom. His faced was hard. His beautiful features still easy to see in this barely lit place.

"Riddle. Of all the people. I would have thought that you wouldn't have tried to get a piece yet." Chap said. I clenched my hands into hard fists at his remark, but still blushed. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Riddle asked looking almost angry that he was talking about me in that way. "Watch." Chap said. He shot a curse on my sweat pants and they were now in short short blue jeans and black high heels.

Eyes shots at my legs and I blushed a deep red. I shifted uneasy. "Stupify!" Tom said. At first I thought it was directed towards me, but it was actually Stephen that went flying through the air. My legs locked. Abraxas shot a spell at Chap and soon the boys we off. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife.

I could feel my legs shaking from underneath me. The constant threat of collapsing in front of the "Slytherin Royals." I snapped my fingers and covered myself up once more when I realized they were all staring at my legs. I didn't waste anytime on getting the hell out of there.

{Thanks for reading! Part Two coming soon, I promise. I HAD to write this story as soon as possible before I forgot it]


	3. This Is Not What I Do

The days came and went as they pleased. Some days were better than others. Some days I was Miss Invisible and other days my life was being treated as a joke. Oh, how I wished Alexandria and the others were here.

I made my way to Slugghorn's office. He had asked to see me after the school day ended. It was a Friday so I had no plans for the night. When did I ever have plans when my only friends weren't around?

I lightly tapped on the door and it flew open. I jumped startled at this. "Come in!" Slugghorn boomed happily. I crept inside feeling uneasy and out of place. "Please Ms. Amun have a seat." He gestured towards a conjured up chair. I sat. I began bouncing my leg nervous. "Are you alright? You seem nervous." He noticed. "Sorry." I said as I placed a hand on my right knee. "Habit." I lied. At least I was getting good at something.

"Do you know why I wish to speak with you, Ms. Amun?" He asked his perky tone going into a somewhat worried one. I looked at him curious, but still held my face neutral. "Honestly, Sir, I have no clue." I answered. He gave a sigh.

"I have a few things to discuss with you actually. First I noticed your current grades." Oh God: I was failing! "All O's. This struck me as odd. You are silent and smart. Seems you should be in Ravenclaw." Oh God: He is going to transfer me from Alexandria, Ash, Andrew, and Adam! My eyes were the size of saucers it seemed. "Although, I'm not going to get rid of one of my star students!" He quickly reassured. I breathed out with relief. "Why don't you discuss more in class though?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Kneazle got you tongue, my dear?" He teased. "It's just that I am not that.... Social." I explained. "I like to keep to myself, do good in school, and for people to leave me be." I explained. "So in other words, you like peace and quiet." He said. I nodded agreeing. "Good! You would make a suitable candidate for Head-Girl." He said. I gaped at him. "No thank you, Sir." Is all I said.

"Too late. I've already given the confirmation to Headmaster Dippet." He said smiling like a Cheshire cat. I knew there was no fighting with him. "Anything else?" I asked hoping to leave. His face suddenly grew cold. He stood up and went into his office.

He soon returned with something I could not identify in his hands. "You left this yesterday in my class." He said. It was my dream and visionary book. "Oops. Sorry. I must have dropped it on my way-" He raised a hand to silence me. "Forgive me for being nosey, but what exactly is this?" He asked flipping through a picture to a horse I drew a few weeks ago. "A dream." At least I finally said the truth. "I suggest you go see Dumbledore or Dippet after dinner. Your things are in the Prefects' dorm. Have a nice weekend, Ms. Amun." He said getting up and ushered me out of the door.

"Oi, Amun!" I heard Malfoy shout when I was making my way across the Hogwarts grounds. I held my books tightly to my chest. I wasn't as cold as the other girls prancing around. I had on dress pants. I ALWAYS wore dress pants. I was making my way to the Forbidden Forest to enter the "Wonder World" Realm, as Alexandria called it.

I was unaware that the Royals had caught up to me. "W-what?" I asked slightly nervous trying to give a glare at Malfoy. "What did you tell the nurse?" He snarled. I was a bit taken back by it. I backed up only to run into Daniel Flint. I was now surrounded. "I- I told her I fell." I admitted. "And she bought it?" Tom asked somewhat surprised. I was now at ease. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. So now if you will excuse me." I said trying to walk past Riddle, but he blocked my way. "Please move." I said. He simply smirked at me.

"Why are you going into the Forbidden Forest anyway?" He asked. "I do believe that is my business." I said keeping my tone even. The others laughed at my remark and Tom simply glared. It felt as if I were about to break. "Will you please move?" I asked. "Why should I?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Wow. You guys are so tough! Picking on a girl. What is the ratio? 1 to 5? So masculine." I said with thick sarcasm.

"More masculine than those pathetic Ravenclaws who got a really good look at you yesterday." Malfoy growled. "Speaking of which: Why did you even help me?" I asked. "You may be a worthless use of mass, but you are still a Slytherin. If word spreads that a Ravenclaw screwed a Slytherin girl before she fucked a Slytherin guy our entire reputation will be ruined because you could not keep it in your pants." Riddle said with disgust. Before I knew it my hand went crashing against his porcelain white face. His friends gasped at my actions. I do believe one of them growled.

"How dare you! Believe it or not, Riddle, but I am not as cheap like the other whores at this school, who make it there life's ambition to fuck everything that walks the bloody grounds!" I screeched at him. His nostrils were flaring. I held my books closer to my chest. There was an opening next to Goyle and I took it without hesitation.

*

I sat in my old dorm afraid to go outside, where I was most vulnerable. I cannot believe I slapped Tom Marvolo Riddle. ME! I pathetic, little, nobody, orphan. Although he IS an orphan as well, but at least he is not afraid to go to the Great Hall to eat dinner. If only the others were here. Maybe if I simply rush to dinner then come back. YEAH! That's it! Besides 90% of the castle is out tonight with it being a Friday.

*

BAD IDEA! Riddle, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Flint all glared at me while I ate in solitude, but they were not the only ones. Stephen and Chap were glaring at me with disgusting lust. It's not that they were bad looking. They were actually very good-looking and that was the problem. Knowing those two, they probably already knocked a girl up or caught an STD. I ate an apple along with a few scraps of chicken. Knowing I was being watched made me uneasy and unable to eat.

I made my way through the darkened halls. I heard the light chit chat of portraits, but everything soon got quiet. I shrugged it off an continued on my way until a large force stopped me.

I wrestled with Chap as I laid on my back. "Get off!" I ordered trying with all my might. "Come on, Chap! Get her down." Stephen encouraged. "Help me out then." He said wrestling with my wrists. "This is rape!" I hissed. "Not if you like it." Stephen purred it my ear. His additional touch made me squirm. "HADASSAH SEESETH!" I hissed to Anubis. I heard a loud his and a yell. I looked to see Anubis biting Chap. I reached for my wand. "Stupefy!" I sent Stephen flying back. He was reaching for his wand. I didn't know what else to do. "CRUCIO!" I yelled as Stephen fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Anubis let go of Chap. I shot multiple spells at him and retrieved his wand. I continued to use crucio on them both. What kind of men would rape a girl? I wanted to get my fill from these two pathetic creatures. Plant a memory in their mind they will never forget. I stopped my curse as tears rolled down my cheeks. "You have 10 seconds to get the fuck out of here." I growled. They scrambled to the ground and ran out of the hall. When they left I could see the blood stains on the floor and surprised that for once I wasn't the one who was bleeding. I slid to the floor. Anubis slithered over to me and rested in my lap. "Thank you, Baby." I cooed as I sat there and began to cry.

Moments later....

"I swear by Merlin I AM going to make her pay." I heard Tom hiss to his friends. I looked down at my legs as Anubis stood there ready to strike. I also noticed the bruises that those two bastards left on my legs. "Tom, she is just a stupid girl." Malfoy tried to say. I felt myself beginning to shake. _"Shhh. My Morgana. Pleassse. Do not be ssscared."_ Anubis cooed. That's when I lost it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head against my knees.

"Amun!" I heard Riddle hiss. I began to shake more violently. Anubis gave a hiss. "Wingardium Leviosa." I felt Anubis leave my side and she began hissing wildly. "_Shhhh."_ I soothed. She did so. "Get up, Amun. Let's see how you really fight." Riddle growled. I began to shake even more. I peeked to see that the hall was only shadows and I was glad he couldn't see my bruises. "Well?" He asked. "Riddle-" Malfoy began. "No! If she thinks she can hit me like a little bitch. I am personally going to show her how I fight back." He said. In the Royals: Riddle's word was final.

"Please.." I choked out. "Make you a deal. I won't harm you now, but you have to beg for mercy." He said and I could literately picture the smirk on his face. I looked up at him. "Riddle, I am so sorry for hitting you. I had no-" I was about to finish when I heard the hallway floor creak. I stiffened. _'Anubis!"_ I hissed once again scared. "Come on. That little bitch is gone now." I heard Stephen's voice say. "Your the one with the wand, Dipshit!" Chap cursed. The Royals' attention were towards the two Ravenclaws. That's when I took my hiding place in a spare closet.

"Oi, Malfoy. Have you seen Amun?" Chap asked. "She was here a minute ago." Malfoy confessed. "Well that little Slytherin bitch has my wand." Chap said. There was a long pause. "Whose bloody snake is that?" I heard Stephen ask. "Amun's snake, actually." Riddle said. "Here's the deal boys. We are going to have a little fun with the snake. I get my revenge on Amun and you get your wand back. Fair?" Riddle asked. My heart stopped. "Deal."

"NO!" I shouted coming out from my hiding place. "Told you she didn't leave." Riddle said with a smirk. I gulped. "Here." I said throwing back Chap his wand. "Oh, no you don't! You practically tried to kill us." Stephen said. "I think we deserve a little more gratitude than that." Chap said. "As a prefect I suggested you stop making sexual demands and return to your common room." Riddle snarled. The boys went the other direction. I could swear I saw Chap blow me a kiss.

"Malfoy, light. I want to see poor little Amun when we duel." Riddle said. "No, wait!" I said. Riddle held his hand. "Riddle, I am sorry about hitting you. I had no right. I hope that you will forgive me." I said looking at Anubis as he slithered away. "On your knees." He said. "WHAT?!" I screeched. "Get on your knees and beg." He said. "Riddle, please-" I began "Lumo morticus." The entire hallway was know lit and my mangled body could easily be seen.

"What in the-?' Malfoy stopped himself. "Amun, explain." Riddle snarled at me stepping closer. "I fell." I lied. Anubis reappeared and began hissing. "Your snake says other wise." He said still glaring. "I-I." I couldn't spit it out.

"The bloody pricks tried to rape her they did!" A portrait should. "She's lying!" I shouted, but Riddle silenced me with a wave of his hand. "She fought them off physically without much use, but eventually used Crucio. That a girl!" She cheered. I shut my eyes and wished I wasn't in my current position. Riddle's breathing became heavy. "Did they?" He snarled. "No, sir!" I said urgent and scared of what he might do to not only me, but Chap and Stephen. Not that I really cared about them...

"Go make sure those two bastards got to their common room before **I** get my wand on them." Riddle snarled. Thoughts flashed through my mind as to what Riddle would have done. "Come with me." He ordered as he grabbed my wrist roughly and led me to god knows where.

We passed through many secret passage ways. We entered the common room which was empty. I stumbled over my get as he dragged me along. He said something in our secret snake language and a door appeared. "How did you-" His hand stopped me once more and he dragged me through the door. "Nagini." He said to a portrait with an image of a huge serpent upon it. It gave a sharp hiss and let us pass through.

The room was furnished with black. Black everything! Well green as well. The walls, the carpet and the drapery were the trademark Slytherin green. Their was a green cushioned chair with black outlines. The black granite floors gave it that certain dark, edgy look. "Riddle, where are we?" I finally piped up.

His once threatening, scary tone was now at ease. "After speaking to Professor Slugghorn, I learned that you will be the new head girl. This is the Slytherin Prefect's common room. My room is right there and yours-" I cut him off. "Oh no, no, no, no." I said sharply pulling my hand away. He looked up at me as if I were mental. 'I do not want to be head girl nor do I want to be here." I said turning and headed for the door. I wasn't even a foot away when he grabbed my right wrist.

He held it tightly in his hand. Bruises were threatening to appear for tomorrow. "First off, you never pull away from me. Second you need to learn some proper rules when you are around me, Amun." He said squeezing tighter and his eyes burning of rage. "R-Riddle." I stuttered. "You're hurting me." I confessed trying to pull away. He only squeezed tighter. "What did I _just_ say?" He asked. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry. Will you please loosen your grip?" I asked. "Sit." He ordered pointing to the living room. I was about to sit in the green chair when he cleared his throat. "That's _my _chair." He said. I sat in a black leather chair across from him instead. He settled himself in his chair.

"Here are the rules. When you are a Slytherin Prefect, you only date Slytherins. The Slytherins' prefect rules are different from other houses. You are now considered a royal. Well a low-rank Royal. Here are your rules. You are to either call me Tom or Riddle in public. When we are among the Royals I expect sir, Mr. Riddle, or Lord." He said not averting his eyes from mine. Lord? Sir? Was he serious? "And what shall you call me?" I asked as if I wanted to start a quarrel.

"Whatever the bloody hell I want to, Amun." He growled. I shifted uneasy in my chair. "Another thing, you are to ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS show me respect. If I tell you to do something you get your ass up and do it. Any hesitation and their **will** be punishment." He said. "Don't worry about sexual acts though." He said with a devilish smirk. The sickening thought went through my mind. "You will be apart of Royal meetings. Whether it be getting us drinks or actually being apart of the conversation. Anything that occurs in the meeting will remain between the Royals. There are to be no secrets among the Royals." He said.

"Then I don't want to be apart of it. I don't want to be head girl. I don't want to share the same house as you much less a bloody corridor and you can't make me." I said, regretting that I said the last part. He gave an diabolical laugh "That's rather rich. One for acting as if you have something to do and the other for challenging me." His laughter continued. "Is that all?" I asked. "You are never to go anywhere off the grounds without my permission. I do not care if it is an emergency." He said. All I could do was sigh. "Is that all?" I asked once more. "Yes. Now go to your dorm and get your things. I'll be out with the Royals and won't turn in until later." He said getting up and leaving.

*******

Weeks past. I had only two more weeks until Alexandria and the others returned to Hogwarts from their family ordeal and I could not bare the wait.

I had been following Riddle's rules. I had attended one meeting of the Royals and I was just getting scotch for the group of buggers. Riddle brought different girls to our common room each weekend, but never slept with all of them. They were perfectly willing, but he was either tired or about to go on patrol.

I was putting on my cloak and was preparing to go into my secret spot in the forbidden forest. "Where are you going?" Riddle asked. I forgot to ask him. Damn. "I was just going to walk around the forbidden forest." I said. "Without my permission? Tsk tsk." He said waving his finger. "Well, may I go?" I asked. "You haven't been rather good on asking before doing something." He said. "You were always busy with something." I said. "Enlighten me." He said crossing his arms.

"When I went to Hogsmeade, I was about to ask, but you were snogging that 6th year." I reminded. "Oh, yeah. She always added a lot of tongue." He said rather to himself rather than me. "Fine. You may go and Amun." He said. "Yes?" I asked about to walk out of the Prefect's common room. "What is your first name?" He asked. It struck me as odd.

The only people who knew my first name were my family and no Amun accept me attended Hogwarts. Alexandria and the others knew my name as did the professors at Hogwarts. Why did Riddle want to no my first name?

"Why does it bother to you?" I asked. "Just curious. So what is it?" He asked. "The best way to treat curiosity is to find out yourself." I said with a devilish smirk and left.

The sun was no where in sight, but it was very bright outside. The snow looked beautiful on the ground. It was about to be ruined as the first and second years returned from their guided tour of Hogsmeade.

I held my cloak close to me. My phone began to rang. *I didn't say yes.* I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I looked in the courtyard to see the Royals. I sucked in a sharp breath of air and began running to the forest. My cell buzzed again. *Running? Tsk. Thought you would know better.* That damn Riddle!

I didn't see them behind me. I was near the secret spot when I discarded my robes. Since it was the last weekend until holidays began I wore a blue dress that ended at my knees. It was loose against my little figure, but around my curves the showed much favor to. I wore white leggings and black ballet flats. I smoothed out the skirt and began upon my way.

***

Tom's point of view

What in the bloody hell is she doing? She hasn't been punished yet, but seeing as though she ran from us she shall see. If she thought how badly my bare hands hurt her she probably could imagine what damage my wand could do. =]

We followed her under a disillusion spell. Lestrange, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy, Flint and myself. She walked a little way clutching her arms as the snow became harsher. What is she thinking? It's 20 bloody degrees outside and she wears a dress. Lose the tights and she doesn't look as stupid. She reached around her wrist and pulled her hair in a high pony tail. Now that you could see her face.... She looked remarkable stunning.

We walked a little longer until everything became warm. The sunshine practically glowed off of her skin. She appeared tanner and more like a doll than a pathetic girl at Hogwarts. She savored the warmth and walked over to a little rabbit hole. She suddenly jumped in the rabbit hole and went falling down, but didn't scream or yell along the way. "Come on, guys." I sighed as we followed her.


	4. It's The Wrong Kind Of Place

Morgana's point of view

**Author's note: I set this scene to Follow Me Down by 30h!3. It reminded me of Alice in Wonderland!!**

I returned to my world of dark teal grass and the sky was a marvelous pinkish purple. I gave looked to see a bush moving. "Woo-Woos?" I questioned myself. I walked over to the moving ground carefully and lightly touched it. Millions of tiny Woo-Woo butterflies went soaring into the air. I sighed at the beautiful sight. I continued to move through my magnificent world. It was my to own.

My reasons for loving this world are

1) It is very colorful and imaginative

2) It is where I can be myself

3) There is no war, death or hate here.

Only peace.

"Perhaps the waterfall..." I trailed.

The water was a soft baby pink. I take off my dress. Knowing I would be swimming. I wore a black bikini with Slytherin green polka dots. I looked down at the water. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked back a few paces then went diving into the water.

The water was lukewarm. I swam underneath the waterfall. The water pounded my skin as I reached the secret cave. The cave walls were still a neon green glow. I touched the old Wicca symbols. I got on my knees and bowed.

"It's in the wind, it's in the rain. It's in the sorrow, it's in the pain. It is wild and it is free. It is no one it is me. God and Goddess, show me the light. For I fear the coming the night. For he and I are not alike. I a flower in bloom and he a snake prepared to strike. He is the poison within my veins. I am a slave as he holds my chains. Goddess Divine and God the great, protect me tonight for I fear my fate. Blessed Be." I prayed. I got up from my position.

I gave one more bow and entered the water once more.

***

It was night time when I returned from the other world. The moon was not out tonight. Clouds reigned the night sky. I used a simple spell to dry my hair and put in a ponytail. I put on my robes and clothes. I heard the twigs beneath my feet lightly crack from underneath my feet. The night air chilled me to the bone. I got near the edge of the Forest when I saw them.

"R-Riddle? What are you doing here?" I questioned. He and his minions laughed at me.

"Leave us." He ordered them and they did so.

"Riddle-" He cut me off.

"You have been a very naughty girl, Amun." He said.

"What do you-" He cut me off once more. Before I could finish the entire forest was engulfed in flames.

I looked at Riddle. The fire made his black eyes red. He had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Riddle!" I shouted scared that my world would be lost forever. "Riddle, please stop!" I begged. The flames began to die down. "W-what do you want from me?" I stuttered. The flames became even worse than before.

"Beg." Is all he said.

I coughed as the forest burned. "Riddle, I am begging you! Please stop the fire! I'll do anything!" I finally shout. The flames stopped. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Good. Now that I have learned your weakness, you have new rules, Amun." I nodded eagerly.

"Anything." He smiled at this.

"You are to follow my every command I say and not like you did earlier today. If I tell you to go get something for me, you go get it. If I tell you to do something you do it. If I tell you to say something, you will say it as if it were your very belief. Next the only time you are allowed out of the common room is: During school, if I send you out, if a teacher calls upon you, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and during prefect duties. Otherwise you are to remain within Slytherin housing. You can leave when you have my permission. You will have a curfew on nights you do not have any prefect duties. I do not mean staying in the common room, you are to go to your room like the good little girl you are." Was he serious.

The look in his eyes said yes.

"You are not to cause any trouble. You are the female representation of Slytherin and you WILL be civil and proper. You may not, under any circumstance, allowed to be with a male unsupervised. You are not allowed to argue with anyone or stand up for yourself in any manner. You are to show me the and the other Royals the highest level respect. If anyone asks you for a favor you have to ask me for permission first. Your punishment will be severe and very uncomfortable. Any further rules that come to my mind will be enforced. Understand?" He asked. I was crying as he spoke. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Good. Come along now..." He trailed. "Stop crying and come on." He said as he began walking towards the castle.

***

Three days have past since Riddle laid down the new set of rules. I have been on a tight leash with a lot of alone time. Luckily he had a new girlfriend to occupy his time. Unfortunately last night I heard what exactly they do in their spare time. UGH! I spent the night in the Slytherin Common Room. Malfoy, Black, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Lestrange woke me up with their laughter. They were warming up to me. They did not let Chap nor Stephan even look at me without getting hexed.

*

"All prefects report to Headmaster's office once the school day is done." The intercom said. I was in the prefects common room. Tom was skipping with his little fuck buddy.

"Where are you going?" He asked breaking from their kiss.

"Going to the library. I have to finish a potions assignment." I lied.

"See you at the prefect ordeal." He said. Ordeal?

*

I got multiple books about protection. Protection charms, spells, chants and even amulets that would protect something. I needed to stop Riddle's reign. I needed to protect my forest. I was already tired of Riddle's dictator rules and regulations.

I went to the headmaster's office after I checked out the books. All 8 of us were there. I used a form of Occlumency in which I could read individual minds. All of them hated me. A Hufflepuff prefect thought that I was worthless and did not deserve to be in my current position.

"Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." Headmaster Dippet said as 8 chairs appeared. "Now, this year you lot will be traveling to Bulgaria to attend a ball." The girls spoke frantically about what kind of dress they should buy. I remained silent as the boys tried to weasel themselves out of it.

"Too bad. You must all attend. You can bring separate dates, but the opening dance includes all of you." Eww. Not only to I have to socialize with Riddle, but I had to make physical contact as well? Too much. Too much.

"You do not have to dress in your house colors, but you and your partner have to match. And by match do not wear the same thing." He noted.

"Well I don't know about her, but I am not returning my dress." One Ravenclaw teased. The others laughed at his joke as the head girl playfully hit his shoulder.

"The ball is the 23rd." Dippet said.

"What about the holidays?" I asked. All eyes went to me.

"You will allowed to apparate." He said. Crap. No way out.

***

Everyone, except Riddle and I were excited about the ball. Apparently, Alexandria and the others are going because their parents are going. Their family is similar to mine. Royal blood. I wrote to my siblings to no avail. I wrote how I deeply missed them and wish to see them soon. I wrote to their old guardian. She did not reply either.

"What are those?" Riddle asked entering my room. I looked up from my desk to see he was pointing at the protection books.

"Oh, just a little light reading." I lied getting up.

"Let me see." He growled.

It is really nothing, Sir." I addressed him as he asked.

"I was not asking you, Amun. Now, let me see the books." He said. I held them tighter to my chest.

"No." I said in a whisper.

"No?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed then came closer to me.

Before I knew it I had hid the books and Riddle and I began to wrestle around my room. We had broken my mirror. I had multiple cuts on my arms and legs. Riddle had me on my back holding my wrists down. I squirmed and bucked underneath him. He was not angry nor amused, but tired from fighting.

"L-let me go!" I ordered looking up into his eyes.

"Why did you fight against me?" He asked really wanting to know.

"I-. Those were private books..." I trailed. He leaned down closer to my face.

"S-sir?" I stuttered. He got off of me.

"This is your first slip up, Amun. The next one, I will not be so kind." He snarled and left me in my room.

*

The next morning I repaired everything and my wounds disappeared. Riddle had broken up with his little friend and the crazy wench went bonkers. Riddle used amnesia dust on her and she forgot that they even went out.

I looked in my drawer. I had no clean pants. Only skirts... I shaved my legs so might as well for one day...

**

I wore my robe. "Today we will be doing some advanced spells. Everyone up." The DADA professor ordered. I was paired with Riddle. "Amun, why don't you take off the robe?" She offered.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Probably because she is a huge heifer in her calves." I heard a Gryffindor bitch tease. I looked at Riddle who simply smirked. I went back to my desk and took off my robe.

Boys stared because of their pleasure and girls because of their jealousy. "Let's begin." The professor said.

"Why is Riddle always the lucky bastard?" A Gryffindor whispered to another. I blushed at his question and Riddle practically glowed with pride.

"No wonder she is a prefect. Look at her!" Another Gryffindor girl hissed. I was pleased that I chose to wore a skirt.

***

"Amun, my dear, you look stunning." A Gryffindor said.

"Thank you." I said.

"So I heard that all the prefects were invited to a ball. Got a date? Or is Riddle going to let you off the leash?" He asked with a smirk. Did he know of Riddle's threats.

"Actually I do not have a date, but I prefer going with my friends." I said. Right about that time the final bell rang. The school day was done and I hurried to the Slytherin common room.

"Alex!" I yelled hugging my friend.

"Hey, gorgeous." She said. Adam, Andrew, and Ash appeared.

"Look! How much you have.... Shrunk..." Ash teased hugging me.

"Gee. Thanks." I said hugging them all.

"So I heard you were chosen as head girl." Adam said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." I begged.

"Shut up, Adam! She's the only one that will be able to cover for us when we get accused of something." Andrew hissed. I laughed at all of them.

**

"They are looking for us again." Alex said at dinner. I sighed. They got here today and I did not want to talk about vampires trying to kill all of the Royal bloods. We always had to talk about this after any reunion.

"I do not want to talk about those filthy, stupid leeches." I hissed at them. Their faces became dark. "They are not stupid, Morgana. They killed two of the council in a week. The watcher said she saw you next." Adam warned. "What do you suggest then?" I asked. "Lay low. We will be watch you whenever you go somewhere alone." Ash said. "Do not worry about that." I whispered. "Pardon?" Alex asked. "Nothing, nothing." I said.

They were soon done with dinner, but I picked at my meal. I reassured them tonight I was staying in the common room. They all were going to a bar to celebrate. I knew Riddle would never let me leave anyway. I remained quiet and listen to their conversation.

"She is too weak. We might as well rid of her." Riddle said. Some how I knew he was speaking about me.

"The girl is brighter than I expected. We made her break her bloody arm and she did not even shed a tear. Bloody hell, I would have cried like a bitch. She even kept her mouth shut about it too. Instead of being punished we were rewarded." I heard Abraxas say. At least I have him on my side.

"Yes, but last night she fought against me and lost. I do not mind that she lost, but the fact that she said no and denied me. That is unacceptable. I will deal with her." Riddle hissed. I could feel myself shaking. I got up from the table and practically ran to my room. I locked the door.

*

Riddle came in around midnight causing a stir. "Where is she?" He hissed. "You go return to the library, Abraxas." Riddle ordered. "Crabbe, Goyle, to her world. Lestrange and Flint you two look on the pitch and see if Weasely's map works. I shall search here and in the common room." Riddle sounded ready to kill.

Riddle went into his room and I ran to the common room and I was going to go to Alex's room when I was threw against a wall.

I looked up. The figure was pale with red and black eyes. The next thing I felt were porcelain teeth piercing my skin and biting me. "Anubis!" I hissed. The snake appeared and wrestled the vampire.


	5. To Be Thinking Of You

**If you cannot bare to listen to screamo music do not bother to read the rest of this note. I thought of Darling By Eyes Set To Kill while writing this.**

"**Oh fuck! Oh, Fuck! Ahhh!" I screamed. As Anubis fought off the beast. I wish I remained quiet. Riddle came down with anger in his eyes. My legs were bleeding from the shatter picture frame cutting my legs, which was broken when I was slammed against the wall, and my arm was oozing blood. I began to shake. "ALEX!!!" I cried beginning to shake. "What the- Morgana!" She cried coming down the stairs. "V-v." I tried to say vampire. My body was boiling as the venom rushed through my veins. "Riddle, hold her down." She ordered. He did so. She pulled out her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" She shouted killing the beast. "I need to go get the antidote. Please stay here with her." She begged Riddle then left.**

**I bucked underneath his iron-grip. "R-Riddle, p-p-please just k-kill me." I begged. The other Royals came in. "Hold her feet down. Queen went to go get the antidote." He said. "Oh god!" I felt another spasm. "RIDDLE PLEASE!" I shouted arching my back. "What she talking about?" Malfoy asked. "I- I know you hate me so just kill me! I am begging you!" I cried bucking. "I'm sorry." He said with a look of despair.**

**I continued to buck. Alex came back with a vile and a shot. I bucked as the venom continued to spread. "Hold her down boys." She said. "This is going to hurt, darling." She said then stabbed me in the hind quarters with a needle. The gel was cool and thick. I began to shake from how cold I was getting. "We need to get her somewhere without any windows, no access without a password." Alex said. **

"**But where?" Malfoy asked. My breathing was heavy, but I wasn't panting more like heaving. Riddle never did let go of my wrists. "I do not care if it the bloody chamber of secrets! Another one of those things are going to come back and my brothers are not here to provide back up." She said. "I'll take her to the prefect common room. Not even a professor can get in without a password and there are no windows." Please don't leave me with Riddle. "Fine." Damn**

*******

**Riddle picked me up bridal style. There was much silence as he carried me to my room. Now that I was alive and well would he still grant me my previous wish? I wanted to break the silence as he laid me upon the bed. "R- Riddle?" I asked laying as if I were paralyzed on the bed. "Yes?" He asked in a soft tone. "I- I'm sorry." He tilted his head to the side.**

"**For what?" He asked curious. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me down softly. "For being weak. I know you do not wish for me to appear weak and I did in front of the Slytherin Royals. I'm sorry." I said and began crying. A cool hand ran across my cheek catching a tear. "You did nothing wrong,-" He stopped. "Wow, I still do not know your name." He said with a sweet smile. "M- Morgana." I said. He placed a hand on my knee. I smiled back at him. I heard the floor creak and sat up quickly.**

"**It's okay. It's only Nagini." He reassured. "Who's snake is that?" I asked. "Mine." He answered proudly. "She's beautiful! Do you speak-" I stopped. "Yes." He said. "Really? I thought I was the only one at Hogwarts who could." I said. "No, I thought I was the only one at Hogwarts who could." He teased. I laughed at him. "Lay back and relax. Do you want to tell me what exactly that thing was?" He asked.**

"**I am an Amun. I am from a Royal blood line and vampires are crazy and sadistic and want to wipe out all Royal Bloods." I said as he laid down beside me. "Why you?" He asked. I shrugged. Nagini crawled in my bed. "Wonder where Anubis went off to?" I asked curious. *Here!* I heard him hiss. He crawled in the bed with Riddle and I.**

"**Just lay down and relax." He said getting up. I felt anxious and he quickly saw that. "Do you wish for me to stay in here with you?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled then sighed. "Go take a bath and get the dry blood off of you. I'm going to take a shower and change clothes." I nodded and got up with strength once more.**

*****

**I was wearing black cheerleading shorts and a zebra print wife beater. "R- Riddle." I said coming out from my room. "Oh! In here!" He called from his room. I went inside and saw that he had boxers on and had just gotten underneath the thick green blankets with fuzzy black embroidery. His room was similar to the Prefect common room. "Come on." He gestured to his right side of the bed. I went over and got under the blankets freezing.**

**It felt gross being in the same bed that he and that slut had fucked in. "You know we never did have sex." He said. I quickly sat up. "Who?" I asked alarmed he was trying to come on to me. "Me and Sedona." He said. "Oh." I said. "Five days? Come on, Morgana. Give me a little more credit than that." He said. I laughed at his joke. But I thought....**

"**That would be Abraxas and his girlfriend, Riley." He said. I remembered the beautiful silent 7th**** year. "Riddle." I said. "Yes?" He asked. "Can you do two little things for me?" I asked afraid not to offend him. "Depends." He said. "First call me, Morgan." I said. "And the second?" He asked looking at me while he rested on his side. "Stop reading my mind. It's starting to become aggravating." I teased. He smiled at me then I fell asleep.**

*******

*******

*******

*******

**It was the day before the ball. I was still staying at the castle and Alex, Adam, Andrew and Ash went home for the holidays, but I wanted to spend my last holiday at Hogwarts here. The Royals of Slytherin left, but Riddle and I stayed. Ever since that night he has grown to hate me while I have unfortunately had this displeasure of falling madly in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

"**Ah, Ms. Amun. Did you enjoy shopping yesterday?" Headmaster Dippet asked. **

"**Shopping?" I asked. **

"**Yes. With the other prefect girls." He said. **

"**I was not invited, Sir." I said in a neutral tone. **

"**Oh, now that will never do." He said. **

"**Do not worry. I am going for a fitting today, Sir." I said. **

"**Fantastic. Have a lovely day and see you tomorrow at the ball." He said. I nodded and we parted ways.**

******

"**Malfoy?" I asked seeing him and the other Slytherin Royals when I went into the upper class shopping of the wizarding world. "What are you lot doing here?" I asked. **

"**Getting our dress robes for tomorrow, you?" Lestrange asked. **

"**Getting my dress." They all snickered. "What color?" They asked. **

"**A Slytherin Toned Green." I answered. **

"**She's smart this one." Crabbe said. **

"**Well, I best be off. See you tomorrow." And I dashed to the Formal Fitting to get a dress.**

"**Bon Jour, Mr. Jean." I said entering the shop. The assistant approached me. "Dom Perignon." I said ordering my glass of champagne. "Bon Jour, Amun. How wonderful to see you!" He exploded. **

"**You as well. You are looking rather well." I noted as my flute was handed to me. I lightly sipped. "You as well. You as well. Now let's get you to be... How you say? The belle of the ball!" I laughed at his joke and followed him the fitting room.**

**(THE DRESS LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!!! I REPEAT THE DRESS IS ON MY PROFILE!!!)**

**It was a few hours before the ball and I was so excited. I was waiting for Tom to get out of the shower. He came into our common room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I shall meet you at the ball. By the way, you are only staying an hour." He said. I looked at him puzzled. "Why? I bought a dress and-"**

"**Honestly, Amun, people are talking. About me and you and I do not like it. We are not a thing and never will be. Fuck, I hate sharing the same school as you much less the same bed. You are to leave. No ifs, ands or buts. Do you understand? Just get up and leave. Oh, wear your hair up and don't embarrass me." With that he slammed the door. "Great, Morgie. Great!" I cursed at myself for liking him.**

******

**After my shower, I dried my hair and put it in a ponytail for now. I put on cover up next with a little blush. I don't have thick eyelashes so I trimmed down some fake ones and put them on. I put mascara on and curled the fake lashes with my real ones so they would look real. I put on green eye shadow lightly and then put liquid eye liner in a thin line on above where the lashes meet the lid. I painted my toes black, but got small French tips while I was getting my fitting. I tapped my wand to my head and mad my hair into a messy side bun. I slipped on my shoes and dress. I put on snake watch to know what time I need to leave. A snake necklace and ring. I added some more green with an emerald bracelet and earrings. I put on a soft pink lip stick and put on a large black hooded cloak.**

**Once Upon A December-Anastasia.**

"**Nice dress." The Hufflepuff head girl teased. She thought this was my dress? Bitch better hold her breath. "Ready?" Chimed Dippet. We all nodded and apparated to this palace. "Where is Mr. Riddle?" He asked me in private. "He went along with Malfoy and the others." I said not knowing. "**

**Dancing bearsPainted wingsThings I almost remember,And a song someone singsonce upon a December**

I met up with The Queens. This little man with a staff announced everyone's arrival. I gulped. The Queens were all paired up. I looked across the room to see Tom talking to the other Slytherin Royals. He already was in! Shit!

**Someone holds me safe and warm**

"Name?" The little man asked. I gulped. "Name?" He asked once more.

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

"Morgana Allegra Amun." I said.

**Figures dancing gracefully**

"Morgana Allegra Amun!" He shouted as he pounded the staff into the marble floor.

**Across my memories**

I took off my cloak and a servant took it. I walked down the marble steps and no one even noticed me because I moved so quickly. I tried to hurry and reach the Queens as soon as possible. I hid behind Ms. Queen who had a huge black dress on.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked. "Because I don't want anyone to see me. It was a mistake coming." I cursed my self.

**Someone holds me safe and warm,horses prance through a silver storm,Figures dancing gracefully,across my memory,**

"Just give it a try." She assured.

**Far away, long agothings I yearn to rememberand a song someone singsOnce upon a December**

I sighed. "You're right, Mother." I said to her. "It seems that I should try this party out before I doubt it right away." I said.

**And a song someone singsOnce upon a December **

She kissed my forehead. "Now that's our Morgana." She said and kissed the top of my head. The men all wore dress robes. The Hufflepuff Head Girl looked absolutely mental dysfunctional. She had on a 50s style bright canary yellow dress with white gloves. Gryffindor head girl wore a candy apple red tight satin cocktail dress and she looked like a total slut. The Ravenclaw girl wore a dress that had a tight corset and a poofy skirt. She looked like she should be at a ballet recital instead of a ball.

Alexandria, Mother, and I seemed to be the only women dressed properly. Everyone else looked underdressed, like a hooker or like a servant. "Will all prefects come to the front please momentarily." I heard the headmaster ask. "I have to go to the rest room." Alex said. "I have to go as well." I said and rushed out of the ball room.

*

"You're in love with him. Just admit it." She teased. I sighed at her joke. "No need to rub it in my face." I growled as we left the bathroom. I heard Nara by E.S Posthumus. I quickened my pace. They already called Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the Gryffindors already were on the floor. Tom was standing alone looking rather pissed off. "Representing Slytherin: Tom Marvolo Riddle and-" I walked gracefully onto the floor to Tom. "Morgan Allegra Amun." Headmaster Dippet said.

Low gasps and whistling took place when I walked to Tom. I did not say a word. "Let the dancing begin!" Dippet said and the music became louder.

*

I avoided eye contact with Riddle throughout our dancing. He held me close and started at me. I felt rather uncomfortable. He picked me up and twirled me on queue and was actually rather graceful on his feet. Hufflepuff was crying because her dance partner stepped on her foot. Some people got a good view of Gryffindor girl's ass. :)

The music stopped. People applauded. Like we rehearsed, I curtsied to Riddle and he lightly bowed. I went over to the Queen family and began to speak with Father when Riddle came up to me. "Mr. Riddle, lovely to see you again." Mother said. I turned to see Riddle. "You as well, Madame. Would you all mind if I stole Ms. Morgana away?" Riddle asked. Sure. NOW he appears nice. "Take her, my lad." Father said and ushered me towards him. Riddle held out his arm and I took it.

*

"Amun, you look wonderful tonight if I do say so." Slugghorn said. "Professor? I did not expect for you to be at the ball." I said. "Yes, my dear. Just dropping by to say hello and you two look marvelous together." He said. "Oh we're not-" I was about to say together, but Riddle simply said, "Thank you, Sir." and pulled me to the Slytherin Royals.

*

I remained silent. They tried to pull me into the conversation. I felt my wrist buzzing. It was 9:00 which meant I had been here an hour. I got up from my seat. Riddle looked at me curious. "Think we made her mad?" I heard Malfoy say. "No. You have all been very kind. I am afraid however it is time for me to depart." I went over to mother and father and kissed them goodbye. I was at the Tom of the second staircase when I heard my name shouted.

I turned to see Riddle running up the stairs. "Yes, Riddle?" I asked. "About earlier..." He trailed. "I understand, which is why I am leaving. Just as you asked." I said turning to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. "Stay. You look... Gorgeous and you spent all this effort in looking good for the ball so just stay." He said with a smile. "Riddle, I came here without a date and I do not wish to stay here looking like a pathetic fool." I said. "Then stay for me." He said. The look in his eyes was one I had never seen. His eyes usually appeared black, but now they were a brilliant Slytherin green. I regretted the next three words. "As you wish."

**

Riddle's arm was either locked with my arm, around my waist or on my shoulders. He sat relatively close to me during the entire ball. The other head students left a few hours before it ended. That's when the ball really got fun.

Riddle practically dragged me to the floor and we dance to orchestra songs. "Perhaps you can give us a tune, love!" Ash teased. Not the singing thing. "What is he speaking of?" Riddle asked. "Nothing." I said and we continued dancing.

***

We left when the lights became dimmed and people were being ushered out. In all honestly I am glad Riddle had asked me to stay. We walked back to our common room laughing along with the Royals for the first time since my parents died I felt like I belonged.

*

"I had a fantastic time tonight, Morgana." Riddle said once we were in our common room. "Good. I'm glad you did. Now, I am going to change out of this dress." I said and went into my room. Honestly Riddle is bipolar. One minute he said leave and that he hates that I go to school here and the next he wants me to stay at the ball with him.

I changed into a black wife beater and a pair of Slytherin green cheerleading shorts. I put on a pair of green socks with a silver stripe up the side. I wiped my make up off and cleaned my face. I looked to see my mother's natural glow. That was her best feature. She could look beautiful without a speck of makeup. I brushed my teeth as well as my hair and put my hair in a high ponytail. I put on a whitening strip for my teeth and hung up my dress and other things that I wore to the ball. I removed the whitening strip and went into the bathroom to make sure I got all of my make up off.

It was rather chilly in my room so I grabbed a silky silver blanket, a pillow and the book 'Fallen.' I heard the shower go on in Riddle's room. Perhaps I could go warm by the fire... It is freezing in my room.

I grab my things and go into the common room. I lay down on the love seat and begin reading the book I bought in Hogsmeade. I read a paragraph and I am soon asleep....

***

"Morgana... Morgana?" I heard Riddle's voice say. I groan then slowly sat up. "Hey, you fell asleep out here." No shit Sherlock.

"No need to be rude." He smirked. Stop doing that.

"Okay." I got up from the love seat. "So why aren't you in your room?" He asked. "It was freezing in there." I said opening my door and placing my things on the desk. Riddle followed me into my room. This was the second time he was in my room. "Actually third if you count your attack." He smirked. "Please stop it. I may think something I regret." I warned.

"I really did have a good time tonight." He said

"Like I said before, 'good.' " I said pulling up the sheets. I walked past Riddle and turned up the heat. "I am sorry about what I said today. It was unacceptable." He said stopping in front of me. I smiled.

"I didn't mind." Yes I did mind! I spent a lot of money on that damn dress.

"Yes you did mind." He said gloomy. Now he is pissing me off. "Sorry about pissing you off." He came closer to me. My heart began to race. "I mainly had a good time because you decided to stay." He said. I gulped. He was only half an inch away from me. "Well, I am glad I pleased you, Sir." I said returning to my submissive attitude and looked at the ground. "Morgana." He pulled my chin up. "Yes?" I asked. His soft lips met mine.


	6. It's the wrong time

"R-Riddle?" I questioned as we broke from our kiss. He looked down at me smiling. This is the Riddle I fell for. I blushed violently which caused him to laugh lightly. We kissed again. Well he kissed me. His hands went around my waist and my arms around his neck. "Wait!" I said stopping everything.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried he hurt me. I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to be a one-night thing or just a urge. I really want you to want me." I said running my fingers through my hair. He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist once more. "I do want you, Morgana." He whispered in my ear. My knees threatened to buckle. I gulped and looked up at him.

"Besides we don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I am perfectly fine with it." He said smiling.

"Are you sure you will not wake in the morning mad at me because I refused you?" I asked. He shook his head no. "When a girl is comfortable with having sex it makes it more pleasurable for us." He said. "There is one thing I do want though." He said. "What would that be, Riddle?" I asked. "Well two things." I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "First I want you to sleep in my bed tonight." He smiled. "Granted and the other?" I asked. "I am no longer Sir, Lord or Riddle. I am Tom." I smiled then kissed him.

We went into his bedroom. He took off his shirt and laid underneath the thick blankets. I followed him and went underneath the blankets. They actually felt light and thin. "Spell." He said.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked rather pissed.

"No. I read your facial expression." He teased. I sighed at him. He was so cute when he was like this. I laid my head down on the pillow. He wrapped his arm around me and we both began to doze off.

*

Somehow I got on top of Tom. I was laying on his chest and his hands rested on my ass. I actually didn't mind. For once he was warm. Any other time he had grabbed me he had been rough and cold. The sunlight crept into the room. Rays of sunlight fell upon Riddle's face. He looked like an angel. His coal black hair and his porcelain smooth face made him look almost like a doll. Like he was just a dream and would soon vanish. A speck of light hit his face and his eyes began to flicker.

I rolled off of him as he began to stir. I laid down on my side of the bed and faced the other way. It was early in the morning and I might as well go back to sleep. I felt the bed shift. Tom had rolled to his side. His armed draped around my waist. Either he was asleep or he was being the playboy he was rumored to be. Might as well play along ;)

I squirmed against him massaging him with my bum. I heard his breathing become more silent. He must be awake. I fake moan lightly and squirm closer to Tom. I felt something become hard against me. 0_0 Time to quit this little game. I acted as if I was stirring then I turned over and faced Tom. His face was red. Not with anger or embarrassment, but as if he were blushing. I fake yawned lightly. "What?" I asked looking up at him. "You are a very naughty sleeper. That is all I am going to say." He said and got up. I smirked when he was not looking. "Amun: 1 Riddle: 0."

****

****

****

We had only two weeks left of school then we enter the real world. Tom and I were still together and things have only been getting better. He claims me as his anytime we are out of Hogwarts and I do not mind because I am his. I am his Morgana and he is my Tom. I loved him more than anything and surprisingly we haven't had sex yet. Alexandria loves the fact that me and Tom are together. Mother and Father keep joking that our children will without a doubt be the face of Slytherin during their generation. Ash, Adam, and Andrew all respect Tom and like the fact that we are abstinent. It's actually rather embarrassing people knowing you are a virgin when you have a drop dead sexy boyfriend.

*

I was in the common room finished with my prefect shift. Tom had another hour before his shift ended. I was curled up in my usual sleepwear with a book and a blanket. The fire flickered and the light crackle startled me. I laughed at my foolishness. I heard Anubis hissing. I got up. *What is it?* I hissed worried.

* Follow me...* He trailed.

***

I followed Anubis to the girl's old bathroom where Myrtle was killed two years ago. It gave me chills being in there, but I needed to find out what Anubis wanted. There was a passage in the ground where the sinks once were. I looked down. *Well Jump.* Anubis said. *You firsssst.* I hissed. He slithered into the hall and I followed.

*

We walked through the dark tunnels. The ground felt like sand and had small animal bones all over. It was cold and damp. I walked until we reached another lock. *Say something in Parseltongue.* Anubis suggested. *Open.* I said. A stone snake unlocked the passage and it swung open. *Stay here* I said to Anubis. I went through the passage into the dark corridor.

I went down the ladder. Statues of snake were in a row making a path. A huge engraved stone head of Salazar Slytherin. I heard low hissing. *Show yourself beast!* I hissed. Before I knew it the beast emerged from the water. I gave an ear piercing scream that apparently it hurt the snakes hearing. I began running back to the entrance when it slammed shut. The snake was coming at me and fast. I took off at a random tunnel and ran into a large human force. It roughly grabbed my arms. I heard the beast coming closer so I fought against the human and began uncontrollably crying. Begging for my capture to release me.

"Morgana! It's me! Tom!" He shouted. The saltiness from my tears stung my eyes. Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tunnel and into the entrance room once more. I was shaking violently as if my body was going into spasms. "What are you doing here?" Tom asked worried. "I-I.. .Anubis just told me to follow him. He led me here. I kept hearing hissing and-" I began to cry. Tom wrapped me in arms and kissed the crown of my head.

I looked to see the beast behind Tom. "TOM! TOM!" I shouted pulling away. His stance was possessive and dominant. "Oh god! Oh god!" I begin to pant. Tom spoke to the beast in parseltongue. The mouth on the engraved stone head of Salazar Slytherin opened. The snake slid right past me. I was shaking, but he went into stone Salazar's mouth and it closed. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Tom wrapped his arms around my waist. *Everything is fine, my love.* He whispered in our secret language. I was still shaking. He turned me around and I lost my balance. He caught me. "As long as we are together you will be safe. I swear." He whispered sweetly in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Let's go back to the common room."

***

We past no one on our way and neither of us spoke a word until we reached the common room. "What was that that that.. THING!" I shouted from being frantic rather than at Tom.

"The pet for the heir of Slytherin." Tom said and sat upon his chair. I sat in my chair. "You mean you're-" I stopped. He nodded. "That's..." I trailed. Tom slummed forward and kept his face in his hands. "Fantastic!" I practically shouted trying to make him feel better. "What?" He asked confused. "I mean you always wanted to know your ancestral background and look what you have found! You are the heir of the most powerful wizard of all time, Tom! You always spoke of being the next minister of magic and with THIS on your record you could get into the running and win by a land slide!" I shouted happy as can be even though I was ready to piss myself from being so scared.

"You mean, you are not scared of me?" He asked confused. I smiled at him. Of course I was scared he had that beast at his beckon call, but this was Tom. My Tom. The boy who had shown me more compassion than anyone else I have known. The one who stayed with me when I was scared. The Tom who I loved. I got up and walked over to him. I rested my hands on his neck. "Tom, I love you and this does not change anything. It actually makes me love you more if anything." I said then kissed his lips. For the first time ever HE, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was the vulnerable one.

I kissed him more passionately this time. My hands wrapped around his neck while his strong arms pulled me closer to him. We were still in our school uniform so I got up and had his tie in my hand. "Care to follow me for a switch?" I asked sweetly. "Um, sure?" He said unsure and curious at the same time. I giggled. He was so cute when he was like this. I pulled him into my room. I waved a hand over my bed and the bed became a king size bed. "Okay?" He asked still confused. I slid off my shoes and removed Tom's robe. "Morgana, what are you-" I stopped him with my lips. I then felt his lips turn into a smile.

"Are you sure we are not moving to quickly?" He asked worried he might offend me. I brushed a piece of his wavy hair into it's proper place with my middle finger. "Tom, remember when you were going out with Sedona?" I asked. He nodded. "And you told me that I shouldn't assume you two had sex after going out for a few days?" He nodded once more. "Well we have been going out over a few months now and I want you, Tom." I said looking once again innocent. He smiled and resumed kissing me.

He picked me up and gently laid me on the bed. He straddled me and resumed kissing me. I liked soft, sweet Tom, but I was also madly in love with dominate, rough Tom. His placed both hands on either side of my head making me trapped. I moaned into his mouth. My fingers intertwined with his wavy coal black hair. This made him moan into my mouth. His kisses trailed down from my mouth to my cheek, to my neck to my collar bone. He was sending me in pure ecstasy. "Tom!" I moaned his name.

He sat up and began up buttoning his shirt and I followed his lead. I kept on my white bra with lace. I did not see him remove his pants. I laid back down on my back. "Now, Ms. Amun." He teased. He trailed a finger up my leg causing me to giggle. "You are new to this sort of... 'Play' so just lay back for starts and lets do something to prepare you for the game." He gave me a seductive smile and a wink. He was on top of me once more. He trailed his kisses from my mouth to my breasts. His arms slithered behind my back and unclasped the bra. He took it off of me and threw it over his shoulder.

He continued to kiss my mouth, but he began gently kneading my breasts. The feeling was unbelievable and I moaned into his mouth. He smiled. Whether from my lack of self control or him knowing that he is my reason for knowing I do not know. He removed his lips from mine. "Now to REALLY get you ready." He smirked and went down to my genitals. He moved my skirt up, but did not take it off. I was glad that I had worn some sexy lingerie today.

I could feel Tom's breathe between my legs. He grabbed my panties and teasingly took them off. "Why Ms. Amun, would like to explain why you are so cleanly hairless down here?" Tom teased. "Alexandria and I got bikini waxes for the summer. I wanted a little off, but mine messed up." I explained. He ran his tongue over my slit which made me lightly arch my back. "Well, they did a wonderful job." With that he began licking my pussy. He lightly blew on my clit, licked it and sucked on it. I felt a cool finger enter my body and I moaned. "You are so tight, Morgana." He moaned against my pussy. The vibrations through his mouth caused me to buck.

His index finger went in and out of me slowly and it was tortuous. I was becoming wetter and he added another finger. "Why are you so wet, Morgana?" Tom teased looking into my eyes. "I'm still a virgin so bloody hell if I know." I said still panting. "Do you still want me?" He said coming to face me. I nodded. "Once you and I have sex do you promise never to have sex with another man?" He teased. I nodded.

"Are you mine?" He asked, his husky voice hot on my neck.

"Yes." I panted.

"Forever?" He questioned.

"Yes, please, Tom!" I begged squirming. He pulled his massive cock out of his boxers and slowly put his head in my pussy. He slowly slid in. "Why didn't I feel your cherry pop?" He asked as if I lied about being a virgin. "It broke when I fell off a horse when I was nine." I said between pants. I bit my bottom lip.

He went in me deeper and slowly. I sat up lightly on my elbows. I was adjusting to his massive size. He grabbed my ass and squeezed it. "Faster!" I moaned. Tom began picking up the pace. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around Tom's neck. My nails dug into his skin. I swallowed his moan. I smiled knowing I was making him moan. He began going in faster and deeper. He balanced himself on one arm and used his free hand to massage my clit. I began rocking my hips matching his rhythm. "Tom!" I squealed. "S- S- Something's happening!" I cried then it happened.

Lightening went through my body and electricity pulsed in my veins. My body began to shake in spasms and my vaginal walls tightened around Tom's shaft. He started going harder, deeper and faster. Then I felt something hot and wet erupt inside of me. Tom's jaw was tightened and soon he relaxed. He pulled out of me and laid on his side of my bed. I turned and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed forehead. Then he said, "I love you." I looked up at him. "I love you more." I said with a sweet smile then we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. For Somebody New

It's been 2 years and 10 months since I have seen Tom. A week after Tom and I had sex I came up pregnant. Knowing what Tom's dreams and ambitions in life were I was not going to let our baby get in the way. He wanted to become the Minister of Magic and love.

**

"Isabella Fallon, time to get up!" I shouted coming up the stairs. I walked into my room. She slept in her room 1 hour since she has been alive. She hates her room and chooses to sleep in my bed with me which I don't mind. The room had white walls and a Greek theme. Ivory and gold embroidered furnishings all around the room. My little angel slept in my bed her wild curls sprawled out on the white pillow. I jumped on the bed shaking her. "Mummy!" She moaned still tired. I laughed at her. She turned face down in the pillows. I lightly rubbed her back. "Honey, we get to go grocery shopping in your favorite place..." I trailed. She sprung out of bed and raced into her room. "Works every time..."

I started her bath with mile high bubbles. I bathed her in a water a little warmer than lukewarm. I wrapped a warm cotton towel around her and pulled her out of the tub and sat her down on a chair in front of my vanity. I spell dried her hair and tapped her head making her hair into non frizzy ringlet curls. We went to her closet and she picked out a dress from Alice and Olivia. It had a black and white striped skirt. The torso part was a white shirt with a huge black bow. She wore panty hose and black ballet flats. I put a black head band in her hair that had a little black bow attached to her. "Now, I'll turn on some music while I get ready." I said to her.

I took my shower and wore my hair straight. I wore some straight leg jeans and black shirt and a pair of black wedges. Make-up consisted of eyeliner on the top, mascara, cover up and lip gloss. I turned of the stereo which was playing Pixie Lott- Mama Do.

I carried Bella downstairs to the kitchen and set her breakfast in front of her. Bacon and eggs and French toast. The only things she would eat for breakfast. I had a muffin and planned to grab a cappuccino or something at Starbucks. "You ready honey?" I asked getting my black Cathy purse. "Yes, mummy." She said. I scooped her up , grabbed our basket and went to the living room. "Hold on." I said and she clutched around my neck tightly. We apparated to Paris, France. We walked a little ways until we got down town to the market.

We brought fresh tomatoes, peppers and other produce. She was having a blast. She bought nearly every fruit that was ripe. "Isabella." I said shaking my head at her and setting her down. She ran over to the fruit section. "Have you seen this woman?" I heard a voice that sent a chill up my spine. I looked over to see Abraxas, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, and Flint. They had a picture of me. "Shit!" I hissed. I paid for my food and scooped Bella up. "Mummy, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, sweetheart. I just remembered something. We have to go home now." I said and ran to the port key.

***

I returned home and started on dinner. "What for dinner, Mummy?" Isabella asked looking up at him. "Grilled chicken with basil chopped up, diced tomatoes, three cheeses, and penne." I said dicing the basil. "Mmmm. Sound good." She said and sat at the table. "Come on. Let's get you upstairs. I'll put on your ipod and you can color me a pretty picture." I said picking her up and carrying her to my room. I turned it on the classical play list and Like The Sun by RyanDan came on the ihome. I returned to the kitchen and resumed dicing tomatoes. I grabbed the chicken out of the fridge and returned to the counter. "Hello, Amun." I dropped the plate onto the floor shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Tom." I said breathless.

"You are a very difficult little girl to find, Amun." Oh no we returned to the last names. This cannot be good. "W- what are you doing here?" I asked. "To claim what is mine." He said with a evil smirk. I heard Bella stomping around upstairs as did Tom. "Who is that?" He growled. "No one, Tom." I said. He glared at me and made his way to the stairs. "Stupefy!" I yelled knocking Tom back.

His face grew red with anger. I used a protection shield to run upstairs in time to tell Bella to hide, but she was asleep on the bed. I used a protection lock spell on the door and prepared myself to fight. Tom somehow made the lights go out. "Lumos!" I said. "Expelimis!" He casted knocking the wand out of my hand. "Accio wand." My wand was now in his hands. He tried to go into the room and I tried to block it. "Please, Tom. I'm begging you. Just leave." I begged as he grabbed my wrist roughly. He looked down upon me. "Remember when you told me, I would be safe as long as we were together?" I asked. He nodded. "But we are no longer together, Amun." He hissed and threw me to the ground and walked inside my room.

The door shut behind him. "Oh, god. Oh, god!" I panted beginning to cry. "Come on, Amun." Abraxas soothed helping me to my feet. Tom stepped back into the now lit room with my daughter asleep in his arms. Her head rested on his cold shoulder and her face peaceful while his was devilishly evil. "Let's return to Riddle Manor." He said. Abraxas gently grabbed my arm and we apparated to Riddle Manor.

***

Riddle Manor was had the same theme as Slytherin only more extravagant. "T- Tom?" I asked nervous. "Yes?" He said with a smirk. I was nervous to ask him, but I wanted to.

"Can I please have my daughter?" I asked scared he was going to hurt her.

"Here's your little half-breed." He teased handing her to me. Half-breed? He being her father he should know- wait he doesn't know. I squeezed her tightly. "What do you want from us, Tom?" I asked now angry.

"I only want you, Amun. You belong to me. Now you have 24 hours to return that half-breed to it's father or I will get rid of her myself." He said as if mocking me.

"You WILL NOT harm my daughter." I growled showing some back bone. Tom snickered at me.

"That's for you to decide, Amun." He said. "Take the child to your bedroom and bring Amun to my room. We have things to discuss." Tom said and Abraxas and Lestrange led me to a room identical to Tom's old room at Hogwarts.

I laid Bella down on the bed. "Mummy?" She yawned. "Where is I?" She asked sleepily. "We are at an old friend's house. Go back to sleep, Darling." I soothed. She rested her head and drifted back to sleep.

***

The discussion with Tom went worse than expected. He didn't know whether he should kill me, my daughter or the son-of-a-bitch who laid his hands on me. I tried to tell Tom he was the father of Bella, but he kept ranting furious. He tried to make an advance on me, but I claimed that I needed to return to my daughter. I did not say her name. He forcibly kissed me on the lips and let me leave.

***

I returned to Bella. She was awake now. I shouldn't have let her sleep. It was about 10 at night now and she would never get back to sleep. "Bella, honey." I soothed. "Mummy?" She said. "Well, hello sleepy head." I teased. "Mummy, I am hungry." She said. She did skip dinner. I poked my head out of the door. Tom's room was across the hall. I knocked on it lightly. He opened it. "Yes?" He asked with a smirk. "My, um daughter is hungry. She skipped dinner and I was wondering if-" I trailed. "Tell the house elf what you two want." He said. "Thank you, Tom." I said and returned to the room.

I had a grilled chicken salad and Bella had a peanut butter and banana sandwich. She kept saying the chicken would have been better and pouted. I laughed she looked like me when she pouted, but she favored her father when she was mad, angry, and upset, but also in her eyes and her curly hair. "When we going home, Mummy?" She asked. I shrugged. Tom probably had spells trapping me in this forsaken manor.

"I don't know, Darling." I said and stroked her hair.

"What about Nu-nu?" She asked. Anubis? She could never pronounce his name so she called him Nu-nu. (New- New) I shrugged once more.

***

It was about midnight when the house was silent. Bella couldn't get back to sleep. She kept asking me about nana and papa, then I thought of my parents.. "That's it!" I said happily. "Bella, stay here. I will be right back." She nodded and sat on the bed. I crept out of my room and remember a fire place I saw when we first arrived. I could floo powder out of here! I returned and got Bella and we snuck back to the fire place careful no to wake anyone up. I said the name of my street and we were there.

***

Knowing that Tom and the others would return here looking for me and Bella, I had to pack and quick. I stored all of our clothing in one suitcase. I had to do a lot of shrinking. I managed to leave with one suitcase and one other bag the size of a large tote with our furniture. I packed the things into my car. Then got Anubis and Bella. The house was empty and we drove off to the country to my parents old manor.

It was completely dark. I turned on a light switch and the light bulb blew. Luckily that was the only one. I casted the fire place on fire. I took the sheet off my parents old furniture and let Bella and Anubis sit on the couch. I brought our bags in then went into the kitchen.

***

Tom's point of view

I cannot believe that little bitch got away from me yet again. She couldn't be far though. It's been only an hour since she has been seen. We already searched her home to no avail. Abraxas suggested her parents home. She wasn't there so we apparated to her birth parent's old home.

I saw lights so she must be in there. We apparated inside of the house. "Mummy, I'm scared." Her half-breed child said. "Shhh." Morgana soothed. "Sing me my song." The girl said. From what I could see Morgana was smiling to the child in her arms.

Celtic Woman's Alex Sharpe- You'll be in my heart

"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more." She snapped her fingers and fairies appeared.

"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Don't listen to them. Cause what do they know? We need each other. To have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together. Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. Yes, You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Always... Always.."

***

Morgana's Point of view

She finally got to sleep. I pulled a blanket over us and she rested in my arms. Anubis crawled wrapping himself around my legs. "Looks, like we'll be bunking here for a while. Tomorrow, please do a rat check." I said then fell asleep.

***

Weeks past and I haven't seen Tom or the others. Bella still doesn't approve of the new home because she claims she is scared. I told her that this was my mommy and daddy's house when I was little. That's when she asked why she didn't have a daddy. I heard a frantic knock on the door. I opened it to see Abraxas. "Abraxas?!" I asked scared. "Morgana, It's Tom." He said. The nerve.

"You have the gall to come here and bring news about Tom? Why should I care about him after he threatened to kill my daughter?" I hissed. I felt Bella hug my leg. "He has been driving himself mad about loosing you. He hasn't eaten or slept since you left. He is going to go expose us to the muggles." He said frantically. "Where?!" I hissed. The punishment for that crime is having your soul sucked by a dementor.

I saw Goyle appear. "I'll watch the girl." He said. I laughed.

"You watching my daughter?! HA! Not a chance." I said picking her up. We apparated to Riddle Manor.

Tom had no knowledge of me coming. He looked horrible. His eyes hard dark circles underneath his eyes. He was about to apparate to god knows where when I ran up to him. Bella stood outside not wanting to come in. I wrapped my arms around him. "Morgana?" He questioned. I looked up at him and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I shrugged.

"I heard from a little bird you needed me. So I came back." I said smiling.

"Even after what I said." He said as if he were ashamed of himself.

"It meant nothing, Tom." I said.

"But she's your daughter. I love you and I threatened to kill your daughter. How can you forgive me after something like that?" He asked.

"Because I love you, Tom." I said.

"Yeah, you love someone else as well I see." He looked at the doorway and motioned towards Bella.

"Tom in my 20 years of life I only loved one man, kissed one boy and had... Well you know, once and it was with you." I said finally telling him the truth.

"You never been with someone other than me?" He questioned. I nodded and he kissed me.

"How could I? I made you a promise. I was not going to break it." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"Why you didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to put everything on hold just because I was pregnant." I said. He nodded in understanding. I looked at him and he no longer looked like the Tom I saw a few minutes ago. He looked like my Tom. Silky black hair, perfect skin, and a soft, yet firm face. "May I meet her?" He asked her. I nodded. "Bella, dear?" I asked. She poked her head inside. "Come here, Sweetheart." She walked over to me. We sat on a long black velvet couch. She sat in my lap.

"Do you remember when you asked me who your father was?" I said. She nodded. I motioned towards Tom. "Hi." She waved at him. He smiled at her. "Tell him your name." I urged.

"What your name?" She asked Tom. I laughed at her. Definitely like her parents. Never listening to their elders. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now what is your name, my dear?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Eh Bella Fall don." She said. He gave me a questioning look and she laughed.

"She's being silly." I said and tickled her. She gave an adorable laugh which made Tom smile from ear to ear. "Isabella Fallon. It means Beautiful Ruler." I explained. "She gets the Ruler part from you." I teased and kissed the crown of her head. "Yes, but I know where she gets her beauty." He said and kissed me.

"Ew." Bella teased. We broke from our kiss and laughed at her.

"So, daddy, mummy is a cooker and a clother." I rolled my eyes at my daughter.

"I am a chef and I design clothes. She is definitely going to muggle school to learn some proper English." I said. "Well, Isabella, I am a very powerful ruler of the magic world." He said sounding sweet.

"Bella. No Isa." She said. Tom laughed at our daughter. "What funny?" She asked.

"You remind me so much of your mother." He said with a smile. Isabella's stomach began to growl. "Hungry?" Tom asked. "Yep." She said smiling and holding her stomach. "Mummy, what bout that chicken you made?" She asked. "I'm sure I could whip up something." I said. I got up and was about to pick up Bella when Tom did. Her long black hair falling down her back.

"Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" He said smiling at Bella and me.

***

Seeing Tom play with Bella outside when I was doing the dishes. She fell in love with him from the start. The house elf took the dish duty from me and I went outside and we played outside in the April whether. Tom spoke of plans for summer. How he we should travel to Spain or Greece. Tom prepared room for Bella to sleep in tonight so me and him could officially reunite ;)

I wore a sexy black one piece sleep wear with lace panties. When I reached the bed I crawled unto Tom.

"Oh, how I have missed this." He said wrapping his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I began kissing him. I heard a light knock on the door, but ignored it. The door lightly cracked open. I looked to see Isabella. I looked back at Tom who smiled at her. "Come on." She crawled into the bed with us.

With Tom on the right side and I on the right Bella slept right in the middle of us. She laid her head down on Tom's arm and was soon asleep. Somehow Bella was laying on Tom's torso. I scooted over closer to him and I laid my head down on his left shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my torso and we slowly drifted to sleep.

***

I woke up alone in the bed. I sat up and stretched. I heard Bella laughing and Nagini and Anubis in her room playing. I heard Tom come out of the walk in closet. "Morning, Love." He said.

"Morning." I said. Still tired. I pulled the covers back and placed my feet on the cold marble floor. I reached over and got a satin green robe and slipped it on.

"So have you noticed anything different from the time you went to sleep?" He asked smiling.

I looked at him and all around us then replied, "No." I sat on the end of the bed.

He went into the bathroom. "Check your hand!" He called brushing his teeth.

I looked down to see a wedding ring on my left hand ring finger. It had a silver band 1 clear BIG diamond with 2 small emeralds. It was beautiful. "Tom.." I said breathless.

He appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "We are not exactly doing this buy the book. We are usually supposed to marry then have a kid, but I figure since we had a beautiful little girl we are already married, morally that is." He said with a smirk. I went over and kissed him. I smiled against his mouth and pulled away. "Minty." I teased. He laughed at me and I wiped some stray toothpaste from his bottom lip with my thumb. "I love you." He said. I smiled at him then kissed him again.

"I love you . Let's go for a run and this time if Abraxas tries to pull that leg binding spell I will hex him." I teased. "Morgan?" I heard Alexandria's voice say.

"Alex?" I questioned looking around.

"Morgan, wake up!" She cried scared. I looked around the room. She was no where in sight. I turned to look back at Tom to ask with what was wrong when I began falling...

Memories of the ball, Bella's birthdays, when my water broke, the first time Tom and I had sex all flashed through my brain unwilling. What was happening to me?


	8. It's A Small Crime

"What? What exactly are you saying, Ian?" I questioned.

"If it is true that you are over me then prove it. The next bloke who walks in that door you are to walk up to him and kiss him. If he kisses back, I will not pester you again. " He was lying.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I snarled snatching the antidote book from the shelf and placing it on my school folders. "Then I guess I will keep pestering you..." He trailed.

"Fine, I shall do it." I growled.

A few first years entered. "I am not going to jail for child molestation." I explained crossing my arms as I sat upon the study table. Then a professor walked in. "I don't want _him _to go to jail for child molestation." He rolled his eyes. Then a 6th year Ravenclaw entered the library. I looked at Ian whom had a devilish smile at the thought of me kissing a female. "You are a pervert." I snarled. That is when _he _came in.

"Go on!" Ian laughed.

***

"YOU KISSED RIDDLE?" Alexandria screamed. I was nearly gagging over the trashcan.

"Shut up, please. My meals are threatening to return to the surface." I said pulling my hair in a ponytail.

"So you kissed Riddle in order to get away from having to kiss Ian? Oh that's rich." Alexandria teased.

"Here you go." Rosalie said handing me a cold, wet rag.

"Thanks, Rosie." I thanked as I placed it on my forehead.

"Do you like Riddle?" Alexandria asked no longer kidding.

"Alex, in my dreams we were together. He literately hunted me down to be with me. I had his baby for goodness sakes!" I screeched. "Nothing will every make me stop feeling something towards him. It is uncontrollable. It feels as if I was only made for him. I can see past his little flaws and even the big ones, but he doesn't like me the way I feel about him... He is not that sore on the eyes either."

"You aren't talking about me now, are you?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"She was speaking of someone, yes. We were just leaving. Come on, Alex. I'll give you those DADA notes." Rosalie said then left Tom and I alone. I got up from the chair and acted as if I were getting my books to study, when Tom blocked me.

"So explain that little stunt in the library." He said with a smirk.

"I would rather not. It is stupid and you would get your feelings hurt." I teased as I tried to get past him. Another block was issued. "Try me." He said standing in front of my doorway. I sighed. It will be easier if I tell him. "Ian is my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me. He was telling me that if I proved I was over him he would leave me be, but it had to be the next boy that entered the library. This happened to be you." I said.

"I noticed others enter." He said with a smirk.

"First ones were little kids. Second was a professor and third was a girl. I am not a pedophile, jail-bait, nor a lesbian." I said. He gave me a seductive smirk. I felt uneasy under his gaze. "I better go to sleep. Tomorrow is the ball and-"

"I expect you to represent Slytherin well, but keep in mind that I shall be joining an acquaintance later on in the evening." He said I pulled away from him.

"I don't think that will be happening, Riddle. All or nothing with me. Take it or leave it." I said.

"Both." He said roughly and yet... Seductive. "It will be happening. I will have it all and I will take you and leave you. I like the way that sounds." He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away and went into my room.

***

"I am having second thoughts, Morgan." Rosalie said, apprehensive. I gaped at her.

"But tonight is our final touch up night!" Alexandria moaned on the verge of using those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't go. A lot of girls would kill to go with Adam..." Something was bothering her. My ears perked up at once. I heard the little giggles of two girls and saw the two other head girls laughing at Rosalie.

"That's it." I growled getting up from my seat. Rosalie tried to reach out and grab me, but failed.

"Morgan, no!" She hissed more scared rather than aggressive.

"By the power invested in me by the council of Pure-Blood Parties, your invitations have been suspended until further notice." I growled. I snapped my fingers. Two pieces of cream-colored parchment rested in my hands. "You may receive them back once you leave Rosalie alone about dating my brother." I informed.

"They aren't your brothers. Alexandria is not your bloody sister. You are an orphan, Amun. Get use to it." A Gryffindor boy said. The girls lightly giggled. "Since your fellow classmate couldn't keep his mouth shut _your _invitation is annulled. Hufflepuff however is still suppressed so you still have a chance. Don't ruin it." I said.

"What does that mean?" The Hufflepuff head girl asked worried. I sighed at their stupidity.

"This is your invitation." I followed it and put it in my pocket. "This is her invitation. Infernio!" The invitation was ablaze. The Hufflepuff was relieved while the Gryffindor girl was threatening to cry.

"Cease your actions until tomorrow and I will let it pass." I said trying to ease the mood.

"Why are you so horrid to us?' The Gryffindor asked crossing her arms.

"Why are you so horrid to Rosalie?" I asked. They shrugged, I rolled my eyes and it was over.

***

"IHATDISDUMBWHITENINTINGY!" Rosalie groaned as the whitening tray entered her mouth. "It's not that bad, Rosie. Now shut up and relax." Alexandria said. "WHYCANTIGODOSOMETINGELZ? !" I snickered at her. "Because you have to be a good girl. Besides this is your first whitening session in the wizarding world and you have to be prepared." I said as I went to the next room to go get a massage with Alexandria.

"You know she will thank us one day." She interrupted. I moaned from the pleasure my masseuse was bestowing upon me. "I know. Maybe she and Adam will hit things off really good." I said.

"Speaking of things: What about you and Riddle?" She asked. I sighed.

"Riddle wants the best of both worlds. He wants to date me, but be with some other girl. Not going to happen." I said as she started kneading my shoulders.

"If you want I can ditch Abraxas if he leaves you in the corner, but how good you look in that dress you will be so damn gorgeous you will have all eyes on you." She teased.

"He can look, but he can't touch." I badgered.

***

"French tips." We all said in unison. We laughed at each other.

"I do believe you two are being little copy cats..." I annoyed. They rolled their eyes. "It's okay to lie." I placed my feet in the warm water as the Micro pixies began cleaning my nails of dirt and grime. "So what do you look forward most about tonight?" Alexandria asked.

"Dancing with Adam." Rosalie said dreamily with eyes closed. I could only imagine what she was thinking. "AWWWW!" Alexandria and I said tears on the verge off our eyes.

"Too cute. I'm tired of the crazies that Adam likes." I said as the server handed us our waters.

"So how are you going to wear your hair?" Alexandria brought up as our potion enhanced facial masks were being placed on. I closed my eyes as the cucumbers were placed on my lids. "I am going with straightened with a hair clip to hold back the little hairs near my face. I want it simple." Alexandria spoke from beside me. "I am going to Kendra to let her do a fancy up do. Rosalie?" I asked. A long pause. "Rosalie?"

"Ponytail perhaps? I never have been to a dance or a ball. I'm new to this scene." She explained.

"Alexandria? Curly, pulled back?" I asked curious of her opinion.

"Sounds like a plan, chick." The foreign languages of the micro pixies confused us.

"Well, I am all yours. Do what you please." Bad thing to say, Rosalie. Bad thing to say...

***

After French nails on fingers and toes. Waxes out the Wahoo. Teeth whitening and skin treatments we were ready to start preparing for the ball.

Kendra apparated to my room. I locked the door so Riddle could not enter unless he had the password, which was Isabella Fallon.

My hair looked fantastic. My curls pulled back into an elegant bun and at least 50 pins in my hair holding the curls together. Rosalie looked beautiful now that you could see her face. She looked pixie like. Very petite features, which suited her well.

I went over to the Gryffindor girl's shredded letter. "Reparo." I sent it by owl to her and she replied with a thank you note back.

The girls left my room so I could finish getting ready. I wish they never left because I started thinking about things. What if Riddle and I repeated what happened in my dreams? Would I have Bella back?

"Are you ready?" Riddle asked, interrupting my thoughts. "The carriages are waiting."

"Um, go on ahead. I feel rather ill..." I said as I walked to my closet and pulled out my dress.

"You better not disappoint, Morgana." He threatened as he left.

After much cover-up, mascara, silver eye shadow, eyeliner, lip balm, lip-gloss, blush. The addition of a diamond choker necklace, a pair of diamond earrings, a matching bracelet, and a pair of silk cloves I looked in the mirror pleased. The black heels came on. I grabbed my cloak so I would remain warm. I walked out to the last carriage where I sat with... No one.

At least I would not have to chat with another person going to the ball. I could not even fathom what I would do if it were Professor Slugghorn or even worse, Riddle, which I had to ride. I am actually rather pleased that I am riding alone. Time to gather my thoughts during this long tortuous to some, but pleasure to me ride.

I cannot help, but to let my mind wander to Tom. Who is the girl he plans to accompany besides me to the ball. If he leaves me for one damn minute to go try and shag a girl I am finding another date or dance partner at once. I did not tolerate Ian's betrayal when he went back on his word to be faithful to me and I will not make any excuse for Riddle.

Although he is... Were the father of my child and the love of my dream life. What can I do? In all reality, nothing. Tom has been nothing, but controlling, possessive and down right cruel towards me since the attack of the vampire. Others do not see the way he treats me. I guess it is because I saw how he composed himself when he gentle and caring. I cannot still believe I had an imaginary daughter with this foul monstrosity for a human.

Just imagining his cold, rough hands touching me in the way he once did sends shocks and shivers up my spine and causes a slight since of nausea. Only in my dreams could Riddle ever be kind, caring, humane and gentle. In reality, he is cruel, neglecting, monstrous, and rough. That was just who Riddle was.

Being in the same position as he did not make things easier. He was constantly near me and having a single moment of peace was only available when I was ready to slumber. And from my nightmares I have been having are not making my moments that I _do have time to sleep any less enjoyable._

_I have not the slightest idea as to why I am dreaming these things. I have not had any nightmares of any sort since my parents died, but then again they were more memories rather than nightmares. The constant memory of Grindelwald's damned Satan smile._

_Not all of the nightmares are terrible. The ones that are the worst nightmares consisted of at least one of three things: The vampires. Grindelwald. The nightmares that literately made me break into a sweat and caused physical pain were the one with the creatures._

_Horrid creatures they are. In the Muggle realm they are held as pets and entertainment, but some are beasts that even this world has never seen. It is as if I they are memories of things that are yet to happen. I mainly see my death in my nightmares. Why, just the other night was one of the worst. The only odd thing was that I lived. I cannot fathom how or why. I can recall the dream as if I were still in it._

_It was a gorgeous day and I was resting along a lake. The water was so clear you could see the mermaid, water sprites and fish swim along with each other. Not a single cloud in the baby blue sky and the warm breeze of summer kissed my skin. As the breeze got rougher, the sky became darker. My hair began to get tangled from the wind. Being in my school uniform my pants kept me warm, but my thin shirt did little use. I closed my eyes for nearly a second and I was in a totally different scene._

_It was foggy and the air was thick and humid. I could not see my own hand in front of my very face. It was odd because once the fog cleared up not only was I in a cemetery, but my clothes had changed. I was in a skirt that was about a foot in length and had the style of a school uniform. A tight Slytherin green tank top hugged me tightly around the stomach, hips and chest. I was in wedged black shoes that made me about two inches taller. They caused blisters on my feet and I took them off of my aching feet._

_I sat on a tombstone and rubbed my feet relentlessly. The ached as if I walked over hot coals. The air began even colder. It felt as if the world was nothing, but death; No love. No mercy. Not any emotion left. Shadows of grey and black assaulted the entire cemetery: In the sky and on the ground. No specific feature was noticeable. I heard a loud beat on the ground and then felt a light earthquake. I turned to see a beast most foul._

_Large black stallions with ruby red eyes. Nostrils flaring with fogs of smoke coming out of them when they started breathing heavily. I guessed at least 100 stallions in the demonic heard. They stomped the ground angrily. I gasped lightly and that set them off._

_They began running towards me. I quickly grabbed my shoes and began running through the cemetery. The stallions ran right through the tombstones. Before I knew it more had joined in on the stampede. I made my way through the labyrinth like garden. Rose bushes cut my limbs. Thorns pierced the bottom of my feet. The horses followed me, but I kept running as fast as I could until my legs could bare it no more and collapsed beneath. The hoof beats came closer. I cradled myself and once the horses ran over me..._

_Everything stopped. I could not feel any pain. Nor was I dead. I looked up to see that the beast were gone. I overlooked my surroundings to see nothing more than a hooded figure. It approached me. I was immobile as I looked up in fear. The skies starting becoming clearer, but it was nighttime. The moon was full and illuminated the entire sky as the billions of stars danced across the sky. The figure pulled back his hood._

"_Riddle?" I asked nervous. He gave a light chuckle. This caused a shiver to shoot up my spine and slither back down to my tailbone. He got on one knee and cradled me in his arms. "W- what are you going to do?" I asked nervous. He did not speak a word. He kept his devilishly handsome smirk upon his soft lips that I so yearned to kiss once more._

_He rested me upon a stone table. He began seductively rubbing my arms then went down to my bloody and wounded legs and feet. His hands had a slight warming feeling to them. I laid my head down and was at ease. His touch made my eyes close. "There." He finally spoke. I looked up to see my wounds healed and the dry blood gone. He put the painful heels back upon my feet. I did not even want to argue with dream Riddle._

_He held out a hand and helped me to my feet. He did not let go of my hand as he led me through the labyrinth. All evidence from the stampede was gone. I looked over to the black rose bush. "Riddle, what do you want?" I finally asked. He stopped in front of the bush and turned to face me. His long, slender fingers trailed from my left temple to the tip of my chin. _

"_Always and never doubt me. Want me and only me. Let me be the one to hold you." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "To kiss you." He kissed me tenderly. "And to do whatever else I wish to do with you." He trailed his hand up my bare thigh._

"_What if I should refuse what you wish?" I asked being bold. He kissed me once more rough and full of passionate. This caused my knees to become weak and fall into his arms. He looked down at me smiling. He kissed my forehead. "Oh, I believe I can persuade you in a positive way." He cooed._

_That was the last part of my dream. It was nice seeing Riddle in a passionate and lustful way instead of his usual demeanor. I wonder why I imagine him like he is some sort of saint when he is in fact the spawn of Satan._


	9. Fix!

Just realized that a chapter has been skipped on SBTS! So sorry and I will fix it soon!


	10. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


End file.
